What if Leo didn't have to win?
by TheSealer
Summary: Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't have win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if the led him to become a Dark Signer?
1. What if?

**WHAT IF LEO DIDN'T HAVE TO WIN?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't have win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way?**

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold** – Author Notes

(in brackets) – Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _– thoughts

**I'm just sick that Leo isn't given enough credit. I'm sure he is a bragger and obnoxious, sometimes. But he tries his best to protect Luna. He should at least be able to stand on his own against Devack.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: What if?<strong>

Leo watched gleeful as Power Tool Dragon and Ape Kingengaged into battle. His dragon survived though the monkey monster wasn't so lucky.

"Yah! I'll just toss that Double Tool C & D and Power Tool Dragon get to hang around for a little while" - the tools on Power Tool Dragon's arms disappear and his ATK return to normal.

(Power Tool Dragon ATK: 3000 – 2000)

Trudge knocked his fists, cheering:

"Nice move! Now that Devack lost his little monkey…" – but Yusei cut it short.

"Leo's got himself into more trouble."

Just then, Devack starts to chuckle. Leo gives him an annoyed look:

"So you think that's funny, ah?"

"Yes, I do" – the Dark Signer replied. Devack then flipped-up a Trap Card. It showed a picture of two shadowy figures rising from an abyss – "I always find amusing when a young duelist walks willingly into one of my traps."

Devack takes two cards from his graveyard and set them face-down in defense mode:

"And with the power my Dark Matter Trap Card_,_ these 2 monsters will be escorting you straight to the Netherworld."

The 2 card he just returned from the Graveyard appeared on the field, kneeling in Defense position. They were Magician Ape and Fighter Ape.

Leo however wasn't frightened by them.

"Well, you keep playing around with your gang of gorillas. I'm gonna Equip my dragon with a Power Converter." – a sort of jetpack was attached to the mechanical dragon's back. – "You're up."

Devack's reply is a silent chuckle.

_Meanwhile, in the Spirit World…_

Regulus, the mighty armored lion said grimly:

"I'm afraid part of the curse still lives, Luna."

"What?" – the girl then glanced at the stone tablets that made the walls. Each tablet was shaped like a Duel Monster's card and had the figure of a Duel Monster Spirit trapped within.

"Zeman transferred the power of the Minus Curse to Devack. Until he is defeated, the Duel monster spirits are his prisoners."

_Back in the duel…_

Devack smirked:

"It's my turn, Leo. I draw!" – the man in black robes drew a card and smiled at it. – "And it looks like a thanks are in order for enabling me to summon two monster to the field, last turn."

"Why is that?" – Leo asked, though he had a feeling he knew why. He just hoped he was wrong.

"You see, I need 2 monsters to summon my Earthbound Immortal." - Devack laughed, showing his next card: Cusillu

"Not good!" – Yusei grunted.

"Not good is right, Yusei." – Devack said. The two monsters turned into two colorful balls of light and rose into the sky. The 2 balls merged together, creating an explosion of light and energy. When the light disappeared, a beating heart-shaped-like-thing was floating in the sky. Leo watched with terror on his face.

"Oh, no! It's gonna take me and my friends away!"

"You don't have to worry about that. This Immortal requires a different kind of power source. One that exists in the Spirit World." – the Dark Signer raised the card in his hand and placed it in ATK mode. – "By the power of the Dark Signers I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

"We have to save Leo." – Yusei screamed.

"How?" – Trudge questioned. Yusei didn't had time to answer, for the purple fire that formed the geoglyph lighted up, blinding the two grownups outside. The Earth shook up, like it was trembling in fear for the presence of the Earthbound Immortal. Duel Spirits were been absorbed by the heart and after a final explosion of light, Cusillu appeared.

_In the Spirit World…_

Luna, Regulus and Torunka watched as the Monkey geoglyph appeared in the sky.

"Oh, no! That's Devack's mark of the Monkey." – Luna gasped. The spirit sealed in the stone tablets began to be sucked into the geoglyph.

"It's absorbing the Duel Spirits!"

"NO!" – Luna screamed.

"Soon, they'll all be gone, Luna." – Regulus remarked.

"We have to stop this!" – Torunka said.

"But how?" – Luna asked, desperate.

"I have just enough strength to send you back to the Human World. But it will take some time." – the Dark Sage said.

_Back in the Human World…_

"Behold my Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" – Devack yelled in triumph. A black monkey with a twisted tail and yellow lines-like-tattoos was standing tall behind Devack. The newly summoned monster raised its fists, ready to attack

(Earthbound Immortal Cusillu ATK: 2800/2400).)

"Oh, come on! What's with this guy and the monkeys?" – Trudge muttered.

"You got me. All I know is that Leo's got to figure out a way to tame that beast." – Yusei said.

"There's also its special ability. Thanks to my Cloaked Forest Field Spell, Cusillu receives an extra 100 ATK for every monster in my graveyard. Plus, it can be targeted by the effects of Monsters, Spell or Trap cards. Also, you can't attack him, but he can attack you directly." – Devack explained. The spirits of Devack's fallen monsters appeared behind him and were immediately sucked into Cusillu.

(Earthbound Immortal Cusillu ATK: 2800 – 3600)

"Perhaps, next time you'll think twice before taking your sisters place in a Shadow Duel. Earthbound immortal attack directly!" – Devack mocked.

"He doesn't have a monster to stop that thing!" – Yusei yelped.

"Leo!" – Trudge yelled.

"Who needs a monster when you've got this? I trigger my Spell Card Power Converter! If I send it to the Graveyard, all of my dragon's ATK are converted to Life Points. Of course this move will make him a little weak until next round, but at least, there will be a next round." – Leo said. The armored dragon's jetpack vanished and the creature lost power.

(Power Tool Dragons ATK: 2000 – 0)

(Leo LP: 2000 – 4000)

Cusillu prepared to deliver a massive punch into Leo. The boy ran in the opposite way to avoid the deadly blow. The humungous monkey's fist hits the ground, sending dust and debris over Leo.

(Leo LP: 4000 – 400)

"Ah! Stay there like defeated duelist. I knew you would never be a true challenge. I think I'll finish your sister off a little slower than I did you." – Devack smiled in delight for making his opponent fall. Leo stood up furious. His body was paining him with every movement but that was nothing compare with the fire burning in his eyes.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" – Devack just ignored him.

"I end my turn. Make your last move count, boy."

"_He's right." _– Leo said mentally. –_ "I have to make this move count. I don't think I can win this…but maybe, I don't have to win to save Luna."_

He glanced at his deck:

"_I know I've placed a card on my Deck that can beat this creep, but…_" - Leo smiled, imagining what Luna would say if she knew what he was planning to do. – "_Probably calling me a moron and slap me in the face, saying there had to be another way." _

Leo looked up at his ace monster. The machine dragon nodded at him, communicating telepathically with his master:

"_I'm with you to the end, Leo."_

"Just draw a card, kid. I'm sick of waiting. Quiet stalling your doom." – Devack demanded annoyed.

"I'm drawing. _I have to draw this card now. Please I need that card…now!_"

Leo closes his eyes and draws a card. He looks at it and a sad smile comes to his lips.

"You know what, Monkey guy? I wanted to win this duel, but looks like that's not gonna happen." – the boy said, looking down.

"Leo…" – Yusei sighed sadly.

"So, you've finally see the light?" – Devack asked, pleased. – "Better late than never. Too bad that won't save…"

"But…" – Leo looked up and the fire from before could be seen in his eyes. – "There's no chance I'm gonna let you put Luna in danger. Even if that means taking you down with me!"

Devack, Yusei and Trudge look at him, confused by that statement.

"Leo, what are you…" – Trudge was cut short by the boy.

"I activate my Spell Card, Last Minute Sacrifice. It can only be used when my monster is weaker than yours and my Spell and Trap Card Zone is empty." – the Spell card's picture had 2 opposing duelists attached by a chain around their Duel Disks. – "And I'll use it to target your oversized monkey."

"AH! Fat chance! Earthbound immortals can't be affected by Spell or Trap card, remember?" – Devack said, giving Leo a disdainful look.

"Then it's a good thing my card won't affect your monster. You see, with this card, I take damage equal to your monster's ATK points, while you take the double. It's game over for both of us!"

"What!" – both Trudge and Devack gasp.

"Leo, don't…!" – Yusei cried out. Leo played the card and chains surrounded Cusillu, while two other attached into Leo and Devack. Energy was drained from the monster and channeled through the chains around the duelists. Both Devack and Leo cried out in pain and fell on their knees.

(Devack LP: 2500 – 0)

(Leo LP: 400 – 0)

The monsters and geoglyph disappeared. Trudge and Yusei attended to the downed Leo. The boy had passed out.

"Leo, you ok?"

"Kid, you've got to wake up."

Just then, a human-sized orb of light appeared behind them. In a flash of light, Luna showed up.

"Guys? LEO!" – she gasped when she saw the state her brother was. – "Are you alright?"

"Oh…mom, I don't wanna go to school." – Leo mumbled.

"Yep, he's OK."

"But not for long." – Devack said. He stood up, uneasily. Yusei and Trudge stood ready for the man. Devack was beginning to turn into dust. – "You may have defeated me, but I didn't lose the duel, so my mark will live on. And you kid! You thought that by ending this duel in a draw your sister would be safe. Well, you made things even worse for her. See you in the Netherworld!" – Devack finished his speech laughing. He laughed until his whole body turned into a pile of dark dust.

"That guy has problems." – Trudge sighed.

"I wonder what he meant by that?" – Luna questioned. Unbeknownst to them, a hole of colorful light appeared under Leo. The unconscious boy fell into the hole before Yusei or Trudge could grab him.

"Leo!"

"NO!" – Luna cried out.

_With Leo…_

Leo slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings; around him there was only light. Colorful lights like in a rainbow.

"Where am I?" – he asked himself. – "Is this Heaven? Am I dead?"

He began to doze off again. But before the slumber claimed his mind completely, he heard voices. Four distant voices.

"Why don't we just send him to the Netherworld? That would make things a lot simpler." – muttered a young voice. It seemed to belong to a young man in his twenties.

"The duel ended in a draw; he didn't lose, so we can't do that. We have to follow the rules." – said the voice of a young woman.

"And he might be able to do it." – said another voice of another woman. This one seemed a bit older than the previous.

"I don't really care. I just know we have to follow the rules of the Immortals. Either he can do it or not, we can't send him to the shadows if he doesn't lose."

That was all before Leo close his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You like it? Please read and review! And especially review. The more the merrier! Leo isn't dead and he isn't gonna die. However, I have some twists in store for him. Some people I know on Deviantart have been waiting for this. <strong>


	2. Willingly walking a forced path

**What if Leo didn't need to win?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't need win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if that led him to become a Dark Signer?**

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold** – Author Notes

(in brackets) – Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _– thoughts

**And now Leo has 2 paths in front of him. He is forced to follow the dark path. But will he walk the dark path willingly or by force?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Willingly walking a forced path <strong>

Leo eyes opened. He was no longer on the colorful-Heaven-space-like-thing. He was inside some sort of small room, like a prison cell. The only source of light was a lightened candle.

"Hey, what gives? Is this another weird dream I get for eating pizza before bed?" – the boy whined, standing up. Then, everything began to come up to him. The duel…Devack…and the draw.

"Wait, where's that creep? And where are Yusei and Trudge? And Luna?"

Then, the door opened and a tall, thin figure came in. It was a woman. She had dark long hair and was dressed in black robes with green lines. The black eyes and purple mark on her arm proved what she was. But Leo had seen her face before:

"You're that Dark Signer Misty!" – he shouted.

"Yes, I'm Misty. And you're Leo, aren't you?" - she confirmed.

"Yeah, so what about it?" – Leo said, putting as much courage on his words as possible. – "What is this place? Where is my sister?"

"This is the Dark Signers hiding place, the original Ener-D reactor. And your sister is fine. She returned to this world right after you past out." – Misty explained.

"Then why am I here? You want Luna and Yusei to come look for me, right?"

"No" – Misty replied. – "You're here because you didn't exactly lose your duel against Devack. Otherwise you would be in the shadows of the Netherworld. Come this way."

Misty walked out of the room and motioned Leo to follow her. The boy didn't exactly trust her but for some reason, he felt that she meant him no arm. If she wanted to wipe him out, she would have already done it. Leo followed the Dark Signer.

_With our heroes…_

"Oh, Leo." – Luna sobbed. Yusei put a hand on the girls shoulder.

"I know it's hard, Luna. But we have to keep going. If we ever want to see Leo again we have to defeat the Dark Signers." – Yusei's words did little or no effect on Luna's state. The poor girl just kept crying.

"Come on, Luna. You have to be strong." – Trudge supported.

"That's right. Be strong, for Leo." – this time, Luna reacted. The sobbing ceased, though her eyes and face were still tearful and her figure was still shaking.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll…shut down the reactor." – the girl whispered, her voice cracking. Yusei accompanied her.

"_Well, at least we dispatched one of them._" – Trudge thought bitterly, watching the tower sinking into the ground. When the reactor was no more, Yusei climbed on his Duel Runner and Luna and Trudge followed on the Sector Security vehicle. Next stop, the Giant's Reactor where they were bond to find Kalin.

"_I just hope Leo is OK. 'Cause if he isn't, Luna surely won't be OK._" – Yusei thought grimly. Soon they arrived at the spot, where Kalin was waiting on his Duel Runner.

"Welcome, Yusei." – Kalin fake-greeted. He eyed Trudge and Luna. – "I see you brought your cheerleading squad."

"Kalin, what have you and the Dark Signers done to Leo? Where is he?" – Yusei asked, angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." – Kalin lied – "Now brace yourself for the shadows!"

_Back with Leo…_

"So, why are we here?" – Leo asked. They were in platform above a dark pit, where the original Ener-D reactor was.

"I won't stall it anymore for you Leo." – Misty said. – "If you had won the duel against Devack, you would be free to go. But you didn't. And since he didn't win, either, you can't be sent to the Netherworld. The Immortals have rules and one of those rules is applied to this case. Since the duel ended in a draw, Devack is gone which leaves us Dark Signers one member short. That member is now the one who last dueled Devack: you."

"What? No way, lose! I wouldn't join you not even in a million years." – Leo shouted, terrorized with that idea.

"It's not like you have a choice. You're already marked." – Misty said matter-of-factly. Leo heard a hissing sound coming from below him. He hardly dares to look behind. On his right arm, a purple figure glowed brightly. It resembled a bird with a long bent neck and an even longer beak.

"No. No. No! No!" – Leo grabbed his head in denial, shouting. – "This can't be happening to me. Tell me this is a nightmare!"

The boy fell on his knees. Misty approached him and placed a hand gently on his head.

"I know it's hard, but you have no choice. You were chosen. Like we were." – Misty said in a friendly-maternal tone. – "You are going to join our cause, but I don't want you to do it unwillingly. I want to help you, Leo."

Leo recovered his composure and looked at her with teary eyes.

"What…what do you mean? Why you wanna help me?"

"Because" – Misty sighed. – "you remind me of myself."

That caught Leo totally off guard. Misty turned around walked away from him. She then turned to him and activated her Duel Disk.

"Let's duel right here, right now." – she yelled coldly, her maternal look gone. Leo looked at her drastic change; he had no choice. Maybe if he could beat her, he wouldn't turn into a Dark Signer.

"Lady's go first. I activate my Mirror Labyrinth Field Spell. It's time to reflect on the past." – the field around them was trapped in a semi-visible dome of crystal. – "Now, I activate one of my favorite cards Sad Story – Sorrowful Memory."

The space around them began to morph. Before Leo could ask, they were in a large wealthy living room.

"Hey, what gives?" – Leo questioned. Two large doors opened and a boy a little older than Leo entered the room. He had brown hair and was wearing a Duel Academy uniform.

"Hey, you in, sis? I'm back for the summer!" – he said joyful, running to someone else in the room. It was Misty. The past-Misty before her life as a Dark Signer began.

"Toby!" – the past-Misty greeted happy to see him.

"You can't change the past, no matter how much you want to." – present-Misty sighed, giving a glance of sorrow at her past-self and her brother.

"Would you do it? If you could?" – Leo questioned. Present-Misty didn't answer and just watched the scene.

"I got you a birthday present." – Toby said.

"Thanks, but my birthday was three months ago." – Past-Misty smiled. – "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I was away at school." – Toby answered, sheepishly. Leo looked closer and saw the present was a locket with a red jewel. – "So…better late than never, right?"

The scene dragged on until Toby mentioned Akiza and the Arcadia Movement.

**(A.N.: If you want to see the full flashback, watch episode 60)**

The flashback like Field Spell disappeared. They were back in platform. Misty de-activated her Duel Disk.

"What has happened to him?" – Leo asked.

"My brother had Psychic powers just like that Black Rose." – Misty said the words 'Black rose' with an obvious hint of hate. – "He was going on and on about Akiza and the Arcadia Movement. He tried to subject himself to the tests of the Movement, but he…he couldn't take them. He didn't make it."

**(A.N.: I just HATE when 4KIDS edits the anime to make someone 'disappear'. I mean, come on man! Can't they say someone has died for once instead of the whole crap about '**_**been sent to the Shadow Realm'**_** or '**_**disappearing without a trace'**_** or even '**_**been destroyed'**_**? Give me a break!**

**Anyway, in my fict, Toby is dead and not vanished)**

The more she talked, the more cracking her voice got. She tried her best to contain her emotion but even Leo could see she was grieving. A minute later, Misty managed to regain her posture:

"That's why you remind me of myself. I fight to avenge my brother. You fight to protect your sister."

"That's the point, if I become one of you, how can I protect Luna?" – Leo asked himself. – "I won't turn into a soul-stealing creep!"

"It's not like you have a choice. I usually see the people future on their faces, you know." – Misty came closer and looked at him, intensely. – "Your face shows that your future is with us and in the darkness, you'll find the power to protect Luna."

"Yusei and the others will beat you. In the end, Luna will be safe from you." – Leo insisted.

"You don't know what the Signers are up against. If you witnessed the truth…" – Misty said.

"What truth?" – Leo asked confused. Misty raised her right arm and the Mark of the Lizard began to glow. Flames of colorful light of the Netherworld emerged from the pit. Leo looked around frightened.

"Immortals from the Netherworld! Show this mortal the past and the power of the Dark Signers!" – Misty called out. The flames circled around Leo. The boy's conscience was transported to the past: the Ancient Battle between the Earthbound Immortals and the Crimson Dragon and Signer Dragons. But it wasn't just a show. He could feel the power of the Immortals in his body. It was incredible and terrorizing! The power of the Netherworld! How could be possible that a greater power even existed? Nothing could stop that!

Leo returned to the real world, gasping. His eyes were wide opened and his breathing was heavy.

"So, do you understand now?" – Misty asked. Leo didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't believe there was anything that could stand up against that power. Not even Yusei and the other Signers. How could he possibly protect Luna from that? Only one idea occurred to him: to shield Luna from that power, he had to _control _that power. He had to contain it so it could never touch his beloved sister.

"Yeah. I get it now. If I want to protect Luna from Netherworld, I have to _control_ its power." – Leo said slowly. He could hardly believe he was actually saying that. _'I'm sorry Luna, but I have to do this…for your own good._' – "I accept the Immortals on my own free will. Make me a Dark Signer."

Out of nowhere, a rope wrapped up tightly around Leo's neck and a trap door opened beneath him. Leo ended up suspended in the air, unmoving. Until the colorful fire from the pit encircled him and Leo opened his eyes now black eyes.

_In the meantime…_

Rex Goodwin was on his office preparing to leave for the Satellite. Then Lazar just barged in his office, shrieking in panic:

"Goodwin, we've got a problem!"

"What is it now, Lazar?" – Goodwin asked, impatient. Lazar turn on the monitor in the wall. The picture showed the Nazca lines.

"What is it?" – Goodwin asked again.

"Just look at that line, over there." – Lazar yelped. The clown man pointed at one specific line, shaped like a bird with a warped neck and a very long beak. The Nazca line glowed until it disappeared into the ground.

"You saw that, Goodwin? What the _deck_ is going on?" – Lazar said like he was having a heart attack.

"It means a new Dark Signer has awoken." – the director answered.

* * *

><p><strong>TAH-DAH! I hope you liked it! If you're wondering how Leo is going to protect Luna if he's a Dark Signer, you'll have to wait. That will be explained in the 4<strong>**th**** or 3****rd**** chapter. Until then, READ & REVIEW, please. But especially REVIEW.**


	3. Huacachina Kon

**What if Leo didn't need to win?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't need win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if that led him into becoming a Dark Signer?**

UnderlinedCards' names

**Bold** Author Notes

(in brackets) Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _thoughts

**Sayer returns and he has his sights on both Akiza and Luna.**

**Chapter 3: Huacachina Kon**

Luna, Trudge and Crow watched as the Giant's Control Tower sunk into the Satellite's ground. Crow had just joined in the middle of Yusei's and Kalin's duel. Luna was glad Yusei managed to survive that Shadow Duel with Kalin in one piece, but her heart was still crying over Leo. A soft sound caught her attention. It was Kuribon, floating on her left.

"Kuribon? What is it?" she murmured to the Monster Spirit. Kuribon made his sound, which only Luna could understand.

"What? The Duel Spirits are been imprisoned again!" Luna gasped silently. "But how?"

Kuribon made another sound:

"A new Dark Signer. But only Devack was…unless." Luna then remembered Devack's last words: _"You may have defeated me, but I didn't lose the duel, so my mark will live on."_

"_Does this means my all adventure in the Spirit World and Leo's sacrifice were for nothing?_" Luna thought tearful.

_Meanwhile, in the Dark Signers room…_

Within the Dark Signers hiding place, only two individuals were sat at the table. The room's only source of light was two candles. One of the flames died, darkening even more the closed space.

"Kalin's flame has been extinguished. How disappointing." Roman Goodwin muttered. He looked at the boy dressed in black robes with white lines. The boy had a ponytailand a white small tattoo under his left eyes. He just hoped that Leo kid could at least been more useful than Devack and Kalin.

**(A.N.: I have Leo's Dark Signer look on Deviantart.**** Just go to my Profile to find the link, or search in my gallery. My Deviantart name is orichalcosdark.)**

One lonely spider approached Roman and entered his body, giving the Dark Signer leader its report. Roman saw through the spider's eyes a man with a large jacket and a hat on a boat. The said individual was heading to the Satellite. Despite have never meet him personally, Roman knew he was Sayer, the psychic wannabe Carly defeated. Just then, the doors were taken down and six agents from Sector Security entered the room. They all pointed their weapons at the two Dark Signers. Leo was surprised to see them and became even more surprised to see Rex Goodwin with them:

"Someone's in here, sir!" one of the agents said. A man, who appeared to be the leader, took a step forward. He eyed distrustfully the man and the boy.

"Identify yourselves!"

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up, Rex. But this is a private party. Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?" Roman asked, glanced the Security agents with disdain. Goodwin took a step forward.

"_What is Goodwin doing here?"_ Leo wondered.

"These _pitiful specimens_ are my personal escort, Roman. And it seems I wasn't the only one who brought a surprise guest." Goodwin replied, glancing at Leo. Goodwin checked the mark on the boy's arm "_So that pathetic kid is the new Dark Signer? I must to say I'm surprised._"

"Well, my _surprise guest _happens to have an invitation. Your toy soldiers on the other hand don't, so I guess they have to go." Roman grinned and his pupils glowed purple. A giant spider materialized on the ceiling. The panicking soldiers opened fire against the creature. But no shot could even bother the giant arachnid. The spider unleashed a web which trapped the Security agents and put them out. Leo feared for what would happen to the poor guys.

"Now, that's more like it." Roman said dispassionately, getting up and walking up to Goodwin. "I have to confess I thought you had forgotten the promise you made."

"I don't forget promises, big brother." Goodwin countered. This time, Leo couldn't avoid speaking instead of thinking.

"Big brother!" he whispered surprised. Roman gave Leo a sideways glance before looking again at his younger sibling.

"Just wait a minute, Rex. It looks like you have a mission, Leo." Roma instructed, looking fully at the boy "An intruder has arrived to the Satellite. One that you know very well, Leo. His name is Sayer." Roman informed. Leo clenched his fist, remembering the jerk who almost killed him. Roman continued, ignoring Leo's hardened expression, though he knew the young Dark Signer was angry to know that man was still alive.

"He's after Akiza and your sister Luna. That fool still believes he can resurrect the Arcadia Movement. You have to find him and take care of him. After that you can face your sister." Roman paused for effect. "But you have a time limit for that. Once my brother and I finish our business, I'll keep waiting for Yusei and his friends. Your sister is with him and since she's a Signer, I'll duel her too."

Leo felt a chill up his spine. The last thing he wanted was Luna having to fight any Dark Signer but him. He knew none of them would give her the chance he's willing to give her. If Leo wanted to save Luna, he had to be the one dueling her.

"_I don't like to this guy bossing me around. But if Roman duels Luna she wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance and that is a one way ticket to the Netherworld."_ the newest Dark Signer muttered in his inner thoughts.

"You don't need to tell me that. I was looking forward to deal with that creep, anyway." Leo muttered, exiting the room and leaving the two men dueling.

_At the beach of the Satellite…_

Sayer jumped out of the boat and run to the ruined, abandoned city of the Satellite. He was wearing a long jacket, sunglasses and a hat. The scar he had on the right side of his face was hidden by a mask.

"And now you wretched Dark Signers…Now you'll see what happens when you mess with me." the psychic duelist growled, touching the marked side of his face. "You'll ruin the day you stood in my way! But first, time to reunite some soldiers."

With that, Sayer took off, setting his sights on Akiza, who was now dueling Misty. Unbeknownst to him, a heron with white lines over its feathers was watching him.

"Got him." Leo whispered, seeing through the eyes of the animal.

A while later, Sayer was walking in an old wrecked amusement park. He failed to notice he wasn't the only one. A young boy's voice alerted the psychic duelist.

"Bad idea to come here."

Sayer turned around and saw a short figure a few meters behind him. It was as tall as a 12-year-old kid and was wearing black clothes with white lines. A black hood covered his face, only letting Sayer see his mouth. On his left arm, a Dark Signer duel disk was attached. The right arm had a purple mark: shape like a bird with a long twisted neck and longer beak. Sayer took no time to know what this character was.

"You're a Dark Signer!"

"That's right, I am. Your visit to the Satellite ends here. This time, you're in for a trip to the Netherworld." the boy said activating his duel Disk.

"Sorry, but I don't have time to duel a pipsqueak like you." Sayer spat, turning around and walking away. Under his hood, Leo frowned.

"It's not like you have a choice." the Dark Signer said, raising his marked arm. His Dark mark glowed purple and a wall of purple fire blocked Sayer's way. Soon, the satellite was greeted with a new crest: the Crest of the Heron. The same geoglyph appeared in the sky above them.

"What's going on?" Sayer shouted.

"Nobody turns downa duel with me. Especially not you. Not since you almost killed me." Leo spoke those last words hatefully. He wasn't dueling for revenge; he was dueling so he could get to Luna as soon as possible. But if he had the chance to make Sayer suffer, that would be no brainer.

"What are you talking about?" Sayer muttered, gazing at his enemy. Leo took off his hood, revealing his face. His eyes were now green pupils were surrounded by black. Below his right eye, a white tattoo face marking shaped like a small thunder stood.

"You're that brat! That Leo kid." Sayer shouted, truly surprised.

"Good to see you remember me." Leo countered.

"What's with this? Why is every pathetic duelist I defeat turned into Dark Signer? First that worthless reporter, now this kid." Sayer sighed aggravated.

"Just duel me. I have more things to do. You can't leave the crest until the Shadow Duel is over." Leo said.

"Ok, fine. The sooner I defeat you, the sooner I can do what I came here to do." Sayer complied, activating his own duel disk. "Even though you are a Dark Signer, I easily beat you once. It won't be difficult to do it again."

"_You're right. It won't be difficult; it'll be impossible._"

"I begin. I play my Trap Booster. With this card, I can discard one card to play a Trap right away. So I'll play my Urgent Tuning trap. Now I…" Sayer's speech was cut short by Leo.

"Yeah, I know how the card works. I'll seen Yusei playing that one hundreds of times. Just hurry up."

"As you which. Now I send my Storm Caller (lv.6) and my Krebons (lv. 2) to Synchro Summon Thought Ruler Archfiend (lv.8)." Sayer's ace appeared, growling at Leo.

"_Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said he was in a hurry. Well, neither was I."_ Leo thought to himself.

(Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300)

"As much as I would love to blast you. I'm not permitted to attack yet. However, I can play this: Hinotama!" Sayer shouted, sounding triumph. His Spell card fired three fire balls which hit the Dark Signer. Leo felt uncomfortable, but no pain like when he first dueled Sayer.

(Leo LP: 4000 – 1000 = 3000)

"I think that's enough for now. I end my turn." Sayer announced. Usually, Leo would fell cornered, but not this time. This time, something in his mind told him that due would be a piece of cake. Leo did the last thing someone would expect him to do: he laughed.

"I missed the joke." Sayer muttered, annoyed.

"You are the joke. You think that firework hurt. 'Cause I didn't feel a thing."

_Back with our heroes…_

"So now that Kalin's taken care of, what should we do?" Crow asked. Luna's and Yusei's marks were glowing. Two geoglyphs could be seen in the sky: the hummingbird and the lizard. Jack and Akiza's duels had already begun.

"Now we're going to the next tower to see how Akiza is doing." Yusei said, but before he could climb back on his Duel Runner, Luna yelped:

"Guys, look!" she pointed to the sky, where a geoglyph was drawn. It looked like a bird, but it wasn't Carly's mark. This bird had a long neck and beak.

"Another Dark Signer!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Oh, great. We just got rid of one and another one shows up." Trudge growled annoyed.

"But it's weird. None of the towers is in that direction." Yusei observed. Luna heard a soft howl on her right. It was Kuribon again.

"Kuribon. You know who that Dark Signer is?" Luna questioned. The creature shook its head and moaned again.

"It's the Dark Signer that replaced Devack? Are you sure?" the young Signer asked. Kuribon nodded.

"Guys." Luna called and the three men turned to her. "I think that Dark Signer is the one who took Devack's place."

Yusei pondered for a bit. His mark was telling him that neither Jack nor Akiza were dueling in the newest geoglyph. Whoever was dueling the newest Dark Signer didn't know what they got themselves into.

"We're going to check out the new Dark Signer. Jack and Akiza can take care of themselves." Yusei then added in an unheard whisper. "I hope."

And with that, the gang moved to the Crest of the Heron. Luna looked at her glowing mark. The Crimson Dragon was telling her something through it.

"_Why can't I stop thinking this new Dark Signer is familiar?"_ she whispered in her mind.

_Back in the Shadow Duel…_

"I play my Morphtronic Industry Field Spell." Leo said. A factory of what appeared to be Morphtronic Tech appeared. "With this on the field, each time a Morphtronic monster switches its Battle Position, my Morphtronics get a 300 points. Next I play my Field Barrier, just to make sure my Field Spell gets to stick around. Meet my Morphtronic Gauntlet, in DEF mode."

Leo's summoned monster was a gauntlet with sharpen claws and a long blade on the front.

(Morphtronic Gauntlet ATK: 200 / DEF: 900)

"When this monster is in DEF mode, I can summon another Morphtronic. And I choose my good Morphtronic Monster Truck, also in DEF mode. Then I place one card face down. You're up." Leo said. Morphtronic Monster Truck was a toy monster truck.

(Morphtronic Monster Truck ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0)

"Aren't you a little too old to play with a toy like that." Sayer disdained the Monster Truck.

"Just go." Leo replied.

"_If he thinks I won't attack him now, he better think again. That face down is no doubt a Trap._" Sayer looked at Leo's face down. Then he gazed at his own Synchro Monster. "_But, if I activate my __Thought Ruler Archfiend__ Special Ability, I can negate the activation of that Trap. Plus, even with monster in DEF mode, if I use this card on my hand, he will still lose points."_

"Looks like you learn nothing from our last Duel, twerp. I play my Psychic Ruling Spell Card. By discarding one card from my hand, for the next two turns when my Thought Ruler Archfiend engages in a battle with a monster in DEF mode, the duelist who owns the weaker monster takes damage equal to the difference." Sayer grinned. "And don't forget if you intend to affect my monster with that face down, forget it. I can just sacrifice 1000 LP so my monster destroys any Spell or Trap that targets my Psychic monsters, specifically."

Leo showed no emotion hearing that.

"_After this attack, he'll only have 300 LP Left. Next turn, he's history."_ Sayer thought before declaring an attack. "Now, my Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack his Morphtronic Monster Truck."

The giant monster began to move towards the smaller one, furiously.

"That fall you had after Carly kicked your butt must have caused you brain damage." Leo smirked. "I activate my Zero Gravity Trap Card. Since this card affects _all_ monsters on the field and not just your own, you can't use your ugly fiend to cancel it."

Thought Ruler Archfiend stopped and changed into DEF while Leo's monster changed into ATK.

"I end my turn." Sayer announced clenched his fists in fury. Leo smirk grew wider.

"Oh, I just remembered one thing. Since 3 monsters just changed their Battle Position, my Morphtronic Industry activates, giving my monsters a 900 ATK boost."

(Morphtronic Gauntlet ATK: 200 + 900 = 1100 / DEF: 900)

(Morphtronic Monster Truck ATK: 1500 + 900 = 2400 / DEF: 0)

"I discard one card to activate my No Sacrifice, No Victory Spell. Once per turn, we can discard one card from our hands to get another one from our decks, just so long the two cards share a word of their names." Leo instructed. "Watch this. I send Earthbound Revival from my hand to the Graveyard. Now I can get from my deck a card with the word _**Earthbound**_ or _**Revival**_ on its name. And I think you know what card I choose."

Leo laughed which sent a chill up Sayer's spine. The Psychic duelist recalled his duel with Carly.

"_The last time I faced an Earthbound Immortal, I barely survived. If he chooses to summon it right now, I'm done for!"_ Sayer was panicking in his inner thoughts, though he would never admit it.

"But I won't play it right away. First, I'll use the bonus I got from my field Spell. Go, Morphtronic Monster Truck, destroy his monster." Leo's Monster Truck attacked Thought Ruler Archfiend, destroying Sayer's ace. "And since your Psychic Ruling is still in play, you take damage equal to the difference. Funny your own card is been used against you, hu?"

(Sayer LP: 4000 – (2400 – 2300) = 3900)

"Your turn Morphtronic Gauntlet, attack him directly!" Leo enjoyed Sayer's scream when the gauntlet hit him in the gut.

(Sayer LP: 3900 – 1100 = 2800)

"I place one last card face down and end my turn." Leo said. "Your move, Sayer."

Sayer stood up uneasily. That attack had really knocked him down.

"_Now not only I'm wide open, but he has two monsters and an Earthbound Immortal coming up."_ Sayer thought. "_I have to strength my Defenses. But I also have to take down that Earthbound Immortal before he summons it. And I think I know how._"

"First, I discard Rampage Destruction to get Card Destruction from my deck. And I'll use it right now, which means our hands are all going to the graveyard and he have to draw new cards." Sayer smirked. "Now you're going to have to discard your Earthbound Immortal. But I'm afraid I'm not done yet. Next I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down and my Premature Burial and which allows me to bring back a monster by sacrificing 800 LP. So say hello to my Thought Ruler Archfiend." while Leo's face down card was vanquished, Sayer's best monster returned from the grave and growled.

(Sayer LP: 2800 – 800 = 2000)

(Thought Ruler Archfiend ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300)

"Now attack his Morphtronic Monster Truck!" This time, Leo's Monster truck was destroyed and his Life points hit.

(Leo LP: 3000 – (2700 – 2400) = 2700)

"I end my turn. Looks like things aren't going so bright now, hu? You just lost your best monster and your Earthbound Immortal." Sayer mocked. Leo just laughed.

"You're a moron, Sayer. And let me show you why." Leo took a few cards from his Graveyard and showed them to Sayer. "Look at them. These were the cards I discarded thanks to your Card Destruction."

Sayer looked at the cards and noticed something. There was no Earthbound Immortal among them!

"You see, I knew you would try to make me get rid of my Earthbound, so I tricked you. When I discarded Earthbound Revival the card I added to my hand was my Earthbound Roar. My Earthbound monster is still in my deck."

Sayer was fuming with anger. Leo watched gleeful until he began his move.

"First let me thank you for that Card Destruction maneuver. It got me the card I wanted. First, since you had me drop my whole previous hand, I can get a card whose name shares a word with one of those cards. I sent Earthbound Roar to my Graveyard, so I guess I'll add to my new hand a card with the word _**Earthbound**_." Leo grinned.

"_Now, I'm back where I started. Did he got his Earthbound Immortal or is he bluffing again?"_ Sayer muttered in his mind.

"_That's it Sayer. Wonder about the card I have now. It will be the last monster you will ever see."_ Leo said in his own mind looking at the Earthbound Immortal monster he had just got.

"Next, I summon my Dark-Tuner monster Dark Megatronic (lv.9) which thanks to its Special Ability, I can summon it without a sacrifice."

"A Dark-Tuner?" Sayer asked, fearing what was coming.

"That's right. Now I tune my level 2 Morphtronic Gauntlet with my level 9 Dark Megatronic." The Dark-Tuner monster disappeared leaving behind his level-stars, which sunk into Morphtronic Gauntlet. Leo began to chant "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light! I Dark-Synchro Summon JIGSAW Dragon!"

The new monster was a robotic Dragon similar to Power Tool, though this one seemed to have come out of a JIGSAW movie. The metal covering his body was in various shades of black with red-blood stains. The spikes on his back and neck and the tip of his tail had mechanical bloodstained blades. Unlike Power Tool, this mechanical dragon had no tool for hands.

(JIGSAW Dragon (lv. -7) ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500)

"And now for its Special Ability. Once per turn, I equip him with one random level 6 or below Morphtronic monster from my Graveyard. That way, the monsters ATK or DEF points are transferred to my dragon. And looks like the winner is Morphtronic Monster Truck!"

(Morphtronic Monster Truck ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0)

(JIGSAW Dragon ATK: 2300 + 1500 = 3800 / DEF: 2500 + 0 = 2500)

"3800 ATK points!" Sayer exclaimed.

"Don't worry. My monster has a disadvantage. He can't inflict Battle or Direct Damage. You should be glad that you will last another turn." Leo smirked. "Pity I can say the same about your Thought Ruler Archfiend. Show him who's boss, JIGSAW Dragon!"

The mechanical dragon flew to the Psychic and slashed it with the equipped Morphtronic Gauntlet. Sayer's ace was, once more, destroyed.

"Now you have one turn left. You better make it count." Leo said dispassionately.

"You bet I will." Sayer said. He drew a card. "I'll use the power of you No Sacrifice, No Victory to trade my Psychic Grave Keeping for my Psychic Revenge. I can use my Spell Card Psychic Revenge to destroy a monster that destroyed a Psychic monster last turn."

Leo didn't seem concerned about that.

"So say good bye to your horror movie dragon." Sayer taunted has JIGSAW Dragon disappeared. "Next, I summon my Psychic Snail, but lucky for you I can't attack you this turn, due to my Psychic Revenge. Your move."

Leo didn't move just yet. He chuckled and his chuckles coon turned into mad laughs.

"Will you stop laughing?" Sayer said, annoyed and slightly worried. Whenever a Dark Signer laughed, something bad happened.

"I know for you it must be difficult to accept you've lost. I told you only had one more turn. And you failed. One way ticket to the Netherworld coming up!" Leo announced, drawing.

"You're bluffing." Sayer accused.

"Oh, am I? Remember when I Dark-Synchro summoned, I used two monsters. I could have just sacrificed them to summon my Earthbound Immortal and finish this duel back then." Leo hissed. Sayer was having cold sweat.

"But…But you never had your Earthbound Immortal in your hand." the Psychic duelist retorted, his voice cracking slightly.

"The 2nd time I got a card with the word _**Earthbound**_ on its name I wasn't bluffing. I told you that was your last move!" Leo shouted, his eyes wide open. "I activate my Synchro Tune Revive. Since a Synchro or a Dark-Synchro was just destroyed last turn, I can Special Summon the monsters I used to create it."

Right then, Morphtronic Gauntlet and Dark Megatronic appeared on the field.

"No, this can't be happening!" Sayer screamed.

"Oh yeas it can! And it is!" Leo's eyes and face-mark glowed with a purple light like his Mark of the Heron. Leo's two monsters turned into 2 orbs of colorful light and flew high above them, merging into one. "By the power of the Dark Signers, I summon Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon!"

The light exploded and turned into a beating heart made of stone. The wind blew stronger and the waves roared like the sea itself was angry. The heart began to absorb the darkness around and spirits which seemed to be coming from the air itself.

_With Yusei and crew…_

"Guys, problem right straight dead head!" Crow warned. The whole gang could see the giant heart of an Earthbound Immortal.

"Oh, no! We're too late!" Yusei cried out.

Then, Kuribon reappeared besides Luna.

"What's happening, Kuribon? Where are those spirits coming from?" the girl asked. Kuribon was about to answer, but he also turned into a spirit of light and was absorbed into the heart.

"Kuribon! Luna cried out.

"What is it, Luna?" Trudge asked.

"That Earthbound Immortal." Luna pointed to the heart, which now exploded into a huge beam of light. "It doesn't absorb human spirits. It's just like Cusillu; it feeds off Duel Spirits."

"Guys, I've seen and summoned a lot of giant birds in my dueling time, but that one takes the cake." Crow said, pointing at the gigantic monster.

_Back with our dueling villains…_

Huacachina Kon was a giant heron with white lines. Its black body glow with an aura colored like its lines, just like the other Immortals. Leo's monsters chirped tremendously, even reaching the clouds in the sky with its beak.

**(A.N.: However I DON'T own his Earthbound Huacachina Kon. I saw on Deviantart drawing of all the Immortals, even those who didn't appear in the show. All credit of the Leo's Earthbound goes to ****Raphtil****. Just go to Deviantart and search for ****Huacachina Kon****.)**

(Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon ATK: 2700 / 2300)

"AH! AH! AH! Now Huacachina Kon, obliterate him and send him to the darkest corner of the Netherworld. Attack his LP directly!" Leo grunted and the giant heron beak glow with a white color. The Earthbound Immortal passed by Sayer's defense and hit the ground where the Psychic duelist was. Sayer didn't even have time to scream when he was obliterated from this world. Only a ravage duel disk and a few barely intact cards remained.

"Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon return to me!" Leo shouted raising his card. The Earthbound Immortal howled/chirped before returning to the card. Leo walked satisfied to the place where his opponent once was. His smile gradually disappeared until it was replaced by a horrified look.

"Oh, man! Did…Did I just killed somebody?" Leo fell to his knees. "What's gotten into me?"

The sound of two Duel Runners coming and a Sector Security vehicle alerted him. Leo put on his hood and ran away.

"Is someone out there?" Yusei asked when the gang arrived at the spot.

"Man, just look at this place. Looks like a meteor hit it." Trudge muttered.

"Guys, I've found a wrecked duel disk…and some pretty bad shappen cards." Crow shouted, looking at the said objects. Yusei, Luna and Trudge joined him. They all looked at the cards but only Luna recognized some of them.

"Hey, I know these cards. They belong to that Sayer."

"They used to belong to Sayer, little girl." Roman Goodwin's voice remarked, behind her. It came from…Trudge! Yusei, Crow and Luna looked at the Security officer who had the Mark of the Spider.

"Luna stay away from him." Yusei warned and Crow took the girl far from the possessed man.

"Yusei, it's time we face each other. Meet me at the original Ener-D. Oh, and I better warn you the entrance is guarded by our newest co-worker, the one who just took out Sayer. He is anxious to meet you." with that, the spider abandoned Trudge's body.

**There it is! Leo's first duel as a Dark Signer. I didn't want him to duel Luna already. First his strength needed to be shown, as well as his Dark-Synchro and his Earthbound Immortal. Next chapter, the final showdown!**

**Cards I own****:**

Morphtronic Industry (Field Spell) It's just like Morphtronic Map, though I think a factory is better for this type of monsters.

Morphtronic Gauntlet (ATK: 200 / DEF: 900) When this monsters is in DEF mode, you can summon another Morphtronic.

Morphtronic Monster Truck (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0)

Psychic Ruling (Equip Spell) By discarding one card from your hand, for the next 2 turns when your Psychic monster engages in a battle with a monster in DEF mode, whose DEF points are lower than your Psychic monster's ATK points, the opponent takes damage equal to the difference. If your Psychic monster is in DEF mode and is attacked by a monster whose ATK is higher, you take damage.

No Sacrifice, No Victory (Continuous Spell) Once per turn, each player can discard one card from their hand to get another one from their decks, just so long the two cards share a word of their names. If they were forced to discard cards counts as using this card to get another form the deck.

Dark Megatronic (Dark-Tuner; ATK: 0 / DEF: 0; lv.9) This monster can be summoned without sacrificing monsters first.

JIGSAW Dragon (Dark-Synchro; ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500; lv. -7) Once per turn, you can equip it with one random level 6 or below Morphtronic monster from your Graveyard. The Equipped monsters ATK and DEF points are transferred to JIGSAW Dragon. This monster can't inflict Battle or Direct Damage.

Psychic Revenge (Quick-Spell) Destroy a monster that destroyed a Psychic monster last turn.

Synchro Tune Revive (Spell) If a Synchro monsters was destroyed last turn, you can Special Summon the monsters you used to summon it.


	4. Spirit VS Morphtronic

**What if Leo didn't need to win?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't need win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if that led him into becoming a Dark Signer?**

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold** – Author Notes

(in brackets) – Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _– thoughts

**The Signers are all reunited and only one battle field remains, the original Ener-D Reactor. Jack was won his duel with Carly and Akiza won the duel against Misty. Only 3 Dark Signers remain: Leo, Roman and Rex****.**

**Yusei, Luna and friends finally find Leo. But not in the state they would like too. It's finally the moment Leo has been waiting, the reason why he choose to walk the path of the Dark Signers willingly: to protect Luna by dueling her. Now, the controversy of the situation will finally be explained.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Spirit VS Morphtronic<strong>

Jack Atlas ridded on his Phoenix Whirlwind. The former Riding Duel champion of New Domino City mind was boiling about what happened a few moments ago.

"I'll save you Carly. I promise and Jack Atlas always keeps his promises." – he whispered to himself.

"Mr. Atlas!" – a voice called out that he recognized as Mina's. She and Akiza were heading to the same destiny he was: the original Ener-D reactor. For the looks of them, Akiza had won her duel.

"Hey, you seen that new mark in the sky?" – the blond Australian accented man asked.

"Yeah, it's a new Dark Signer, isn't it? But I didn't feel my mark burning." – Akiza replied.

"That means whoever dueling them isn't a Signer." – Jack said. – "Or rather, 'wasn't'. I don't think whoever had the idea of dueling a Dark Signer is still around."

"Hey look! It's Yusei and the guys!" – Akiza said. The other two Signers and Trudge were accompanied by a red-haired young man ridding a black Duel Runner with orange stripes.

"Guys!" – the others saluted.

"So that is Akiza, hu?" – Crow asked his spiky-haired old friend. He then took a sideways glance at Luna. – "So, why is the little girl so down?"

Yusei sighed sadly before answering hardly:

"You see, before we found you, we were with Luna and her twin brother Leo. Luna is a Signer like Jack, Akiza and I. When she disappeared, Leo had to duel a Dark Signer called Devack. Leo managed to end the duel in a draw when Luna reappeared. Devack died and Leo disappeared." – Yusei finished.

"I see. Poor girl. I kinda know how she feels." – Crow whispered sadly. Yusei gave him a sympathetic look. He knew Crow would never forgive the Dark Signers for taking away the orphans Crow was taking care of. He would go through the end to make them pay.

"There it is!" – Trudge announced, pulling over. However, a lonely figure stood by the entrance to the apparently bottomless pit. It was the same size as Lunaand had the usual Dark Signer clothing, including a hood covering his face, with white lines. On its right arm, the Dark Signer had the same geoglyph the Signers saw in the sky, before.

"You're the new Dark Signer, aren't ya shrimp?" – Jack asked, aggravated.

"Hey, who are you calling a shrimp?" – the Dark Signer muttered. His voice sounded familiar in Luna's ears.

"You're gonna pay for taking my kids away, punk!" – Crow roared.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to duel her." – he said, pointing at Luna.

"Forget it, short stuff!" – Crow hissed, preparing his duel disk. Yusei and Jack followed suit.

"What's the matter? You don't have the guts to pick on someone who's not a girl?" – Jack taunted.

"It's only fair that she duels her. She's the only Signer who hasn't dueled yet and it's time uses the Ancient Fairy Dragon." – the Dark Signer muttered, sounding irritated with Jack's previous comment.

"Wait!" – Luna said the Yusei, Jack and Crow. She took a step towards the Dark Signer – "Why is your voice so familiar? Just who are you?"

The hooded child removed his hood. Everybody, except for Crow, gasped. In front of them, Leo stood.

"Leo…" – Luna voice was cracking and her eyes were threatening to shed tears. – "…why?"

"What's wrong? Guys?" – Crow asked confused but everybody else was too shocked to answer. He looked at Leo and then at Luna. Then back and Leo and back at Luna. Then it hit him! – "Wait, don't tell me that kid is…"

"Leo…we thought you were…gone." – Yusei said slowly, barely believing what his eyes were telling him.

"So you were the one who took down that so-called Sayer creep." – Crow said.

"How did you become a Dark Signer?" – Akiza couldn't avoid asking.

"If I had lost the duel against that creep of the monkeys, it was a nice vacation in the Netherworld. If I won, Devack would have died and I could go." – Leo explained sadly – "But in a draw, the Dark Signer dies and the opponent is forced to replace him."

"You were forced…But Leo you don't have to do this." – Luna pleaded.

"Yeah, but I wanna to do this." – the boy replied. That shocked the heroes further.

"The Dark Signers really got to you." – Yusei muttered sadly.

"Not really. I'm not brainwashed. Misty showed me the power of the Immortals." – Leo shock up a little. – "It was creepy. That's why I want to duel Luna. To protect her from the Netherworld, I have to duel and defeat her."

"You want to protect Luna by dueling her in a Shadow Duel?" – Crow asked, quirking an eyebrow. – "That makes no sense."

"If I win, Luna becomes a Dark Signer like me." – Leo said, activating his Duel Disk. Luna gasped.

"I see…If Luna becomes a Dark Signer, there's no motive they would go after her." – Akiza deduced.

"That's right. So let's Duel!" – Leo declared.

"No…Leo." – Luna whispered. Leo frowned and raised his arms. The wind suddenly blew like a hurricane, sending dust to the air. Everybody closed their eyes.

"Oh, no." – Yusei shouted when he realized what Leo was doing. But it was too late. When the dust cleared, Luna was inside the heron geoglyph of purple fire.

"I'll make this fast and painless." – Leo promised. But Luna's face was still shrouded in denial, disbelief and shock.

"Luna, listen! You have to duel Leo." – Yusei said. Luna turned to him, shocking her head slowly.

"I…I can't." – she shook.

"You have to. Leo needs you to duel him, so you can get through to him." – Yusei cheered.

"I…I'll try." – Luna said, trying to sound confident, but in her minds she knew she was lying to herself. She recalled the time she told Torunka that it was from her brother that she got her strength. Now that he was against her…what could she possibly do?

"I'll go first. First, I summon Morphtronic Trap-Jaw, in ATK mode. Now thanks to my monster special ability, while he's on ATK mode, I can summon a Machine-type monster with 0 DEF points. So my Gadget Hauler should do it just fine. Next, I activate my Pay in a Rush Spell card. With this card, I can get a lv. 8 or higher monster from my deck to my hand by paying 2000 LP. Your turn." – Leo finished.

(Leo LP: 4000 – 2000 = 2000)

(Luna LP: 4000)

(Morphtronic Trap-Jaw ATK: 1000 /DEF: 1000)

(Gadget Hauler ATK: 1300 / DEF: 0)

_"Why did he just give up half his LP?"_ – Luna asked herself in her mind. Then, she realized. – _"Oh, no. He just wanted to get his Earthbound Immortal_."

"Don't tell the kid just got one of those Earthbound Immortals." – Crow muttered.

"Luna, be careful." – Akiza said.

"Just for the record, I'm not planning to use my Earthbound Immortal." – Leo informed.

"What? You're not?" – Luna asked.

"No. I'm trying to save you, not kill you." – Leo said sincerely.

"_If only you could see you're doing it all wrong, Leo._" – Yusei shook his head.

"I use Cost Down to reduce my lv. 6 Fairy King Truesdale by 2 so I can bring him in right away." – Luna said. An elf armed with a staff appeared, facing Leo's monsters.

(Fairy King Truesdale ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1500)

"I end my turn." – Luna sighed. Leo seemed disappointed

"Luna…you could have attacked." – Yusei said.

"Don't tell me she is going to lose on purpose." – Jack muttered. In the sidelines, Trudge turned to Mina.

"Shouldn't we do something? I mean we're Security."

"And what can we possibly do? Go there and join the duel?" – Mina asked sarcastically. – "I don't even have a deck, let alone skills."

Back on the duel, Leo drew his card.

"Time to use the card I gave 2000 LP for. I summon my Dark-Tuner Dark Megatronic in ATK mode."

(Dark Megatronic [lv. 9; Dark-Tuner; ATK: 0 / DEF: 0])

"A Dark-Tuner? Not good." – Yusei muttered.

"Since when any monster summoned by a Dark Signer is good?" – Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"I tune my lv. 9 Dark Megatronic and lv. 2 Morphtronic Trap-Jaw to a Dark-Synchro Summon." – Leo began to recite. – "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal…a world without light! Come on out, JIGSAW Dragon!"

(JIGSAW Dragon: [lv. -7; Dark-Synchro; ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2500])

"JIGSAW Dragon, hu? The name was well picked." – Crow commented, eyeing the robotic dragon whose builder could have only been a lunatic.

"Now Leo can take down Luna's only monster and then attack her directly." – Akiza whispered, worried.

"If you think my dragon is strong now, just wait. I activate his special ability. Every turn I randomly select a monster whose level is 6 or below and equip it to my new monster. The Equip monster's ATK and DEF are added to my JIGSAW Dragon." – Leo explained.

"Oh, no." – Luna urged.

"By equipping my Morphtronic Trap-Jaw, well…you do the math." – Leo said as Trap-Jaw reappeared on the field and was attached to JIGSAW Dragon's left hand. Now the metal dragon had a weapon.

(JIGSAW Dragon: ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300 / DEF: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)

"He just got a monster with more than 3000 ATK points on his 2nd turn and still had another out?" – Trudge spoke with disbelief.

"Fortunately for you, my dragon can't inflict damage to an opponent. But before I attack, I activate my Gadget Hauler's ability. Each turn I can send any number of 'Morphtronic' monsters from my hand to the grave to power up my Gadget Hauler's ATK by 800 each. So I just get rid of my Morphtronic Celfon."

(Gadget Hauler: ATK: 1300 + 800 = 2100 / DEF: 0)

"Oh, man. Luna's in a big trouble."

"JIGSAW Dragon, take out Fairy King Truesdale!" – the terrifying dragon grabbed the elf and tore it apart with one byte from his Trap-Jaw weapon. Just as Leo had said, Luna took no damage from that attack. – "Your turn Gadget Hauler, attack her LP directly."

Luna cried out. That attack hadn't been exactly painful, but knowing it was Leo who delivered the blow made it hurt her even more.

(Luna LP: 4000 – 2100 = 1900)

"Sorry Luna but you'll thank me later. Your move." – Leo said. His voice actually sounded filled with sorrow.

"Come on Luna." – Yusei said. – "You can do this."

But Luna still had her doubts about it. She drew a card and looked at it.

"_JIGSAW Dragon__ is Leo's stronger monster out, but he can't touch my LP. So I should first deal with his __Gadget Hauler__."_ – Luna thought before taking action.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn. Then I equip him with my Horn of the Unicorn, which gives him a power boost." – Luna announced, as her unicorn made an entrance and a bigger horn grew on his head, replacing the original one.

(Sunlight Unicorn: ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500 / DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)

"Now, Sunlight Unicorn, attack his Gadget Hauler!" – the Unicorn stabbed the machine with its horn, making it explode.

(Leo LP: 2000 – (2500 – 2100) = 1600)

"Next, I place one card face down. That ends my turn." – Luna finished. – "_If he uses his dragon to attack my Unicorn, Leo will have my __Mirror Force__ as a surprise."_

"Great job, Luna!" – Yusei cheered.

"Keep it up, Luna." – Crow added. Luna wished it was Leo who would be outside, cheering for her.

"_Looks like Luna is gonna fight, after all. This seems too easy since her Unicorn is weaker than my dragon, but that face down."_ – Leo gave a glance at the unknown card Luna set. – "_It's gotta be a trap that will destroy or weaken my dragon. Well, I'm ready for it_."

"I draw! Now I summon my Morphtronic Bluetooth in DEF mode. While this monster is in DEF mode, you can't activate any card effects during my turn. So, no Quick Spells, no Flip Effects but more importantly" – Leo smirked before pronouncing the next words. – "no Traps."

(Morphtronic Bluetooth: ATK: 300 / DEF: 900)

"Next, I play my Ring of Magnetism Spell Card and equip it with my JIGSAW DRAGON so now the only target you can pick his my strongest monster. And last but not least, I'll Equip my JIGSAW Dragon with another Morphtronic monster from my Graveyard. So come on out Morphtronic Celfon." – the monster returned to the field and turned into a bladed helmet which attached to JIGSAW's head.

(JIGSAW Dragon: ATK: 3300 + 100 = 3400 / DEF: 3500 + 100 = 3600)

"Now, my good dragon let it have it!" – Leo ordered and JIGSAW Dragon attacked, destroying Sunlight Unicorn. – "Next, I place one card face down. You're up, Luna."

Luna saw her trusty monster been wiped out before her very eyes. Despair clingingeven more to her soul. She could have prevented that if she had played her Ancient Forest on her hand.

"_How can I hope to beat Leo? He was always the one backing me up, giving me strength."_ – Luna fell on her knees as more desperate thoughts run through her mind. She could hear the others trying to support her, but she didn't listen. – "_Even if I could, would I defeat him, sending him to the Netherworld? He's my brother. I can do this alone."_

"_You are not alone, Luna."_ – a female voice filled with kindness whispered. Luna looked up and saw Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon standing between Leo and her, looking at her.

"_Stand up, little warrior._" – Regulus encouraged. – "_You can do better than this. You're a Signer."_

"But, it was from Leo that I got my strength. Without him I can't do this._"_ – Luna countered. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, the appearance of those two monsters caused different reactions. Mina and Trudge were scared, believing that had to be a hallucination. Yusei, Jack and Akiza looked at the dragon and the lion intently, paying attention to every word. Crow was in the middle of the scared pair and the listening Signers.

"You cured me from the Minus Curse. You helped Torunka regain his form. You allowed me to destroy Zeman and set free Ancient Fairy Dragon, Luna." – Regulus carried on. – "Despite your brother was fighting for you, you did that without his help."

"Those are proofs of your strength, Luna. You are a Signer; you can do more than you think. And if you want to save Leo's soul from the shadow of the Dark Signers, you have to fight him." – the blue dragon supported. – "We will stick by your side, no matter what happens Luna. And your other friends too."

With that, Luna's other monsters appeared in front of her, wishing her good luck and telling her she wasn't alone. The youngest Signer stood up and the Duel Spirits disappeared.

"My draw!" – Luna announced. She looked at the card: Pot of Avarice. - "_Maybe I can use this. But I have to draw that card now._"

"I play Pot of Avarice. Now I can select up to 5 monsters in my Graveyard and place them back in my deck. And since I only have 2 monster gone, that means now my Graveyard is monsters-free. Then, I'm allowed to draw 2 new cards." – Luna placed her hand ready to draw. She mentally prayed this would work. She drew 2 new cards, despite the cards were really worn out, hey were probably older than the duelist who had them. – "Perfect. I activate Celestial Sword - Eatos."

With that, a sword appeared stuck in the ground. Leo looked at that sword, confused. He didn't remember Luna having that card.

"And, now since my graveyard as no monsters, I can Special Summon my Guardian Eatos." – Luna announced. A light appeared in Luna's Monsters Zone and a beautiful American-native woman angel appeared. Despite being a WIND creature, Eatos irradiated light and goodness. Eatos then pulled the Celestial Sword from the ground, which increased her ATK points

(Guardian Eatos: ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800 / DEF: 2000)

"I don't remember you ever using those cards, sis." – Leo acknowledged. Then he remembered when he saw those 2 old cards. – "Wait, aren't those…?"

"Yes, Leo. They're the two cards great-grandpa Raphael gave to me before he died. He said he thought I would need them one day. I always had them but never used them. When I choose to go to the Satellite, I thought it was time." – Luna then looked at Eatos. – "Now activate your special ability Eatos."

Eatos point her sword at Leo's Dragon. Leo felt something shaking in his graveyard.

"My Guardian Eatos can remove from play 3 monster from your graveyard, per turn. The monster's ATK points are added to her." – Leo's eyes went wide at this. Luna then looked at JIGSAW Dragon. – "And since your dragon gets his power from the monsters in your graveyard, not only my monster gets stronger, but your gets weaker in the process."

"Oh, man. Not good." – Leo whispered.

"I remove your Morphtronic Celfon, Morphtronic Trap Jaw and Gadget Hauler." – while the two first monsters disconnected from JIGSAW Dragon and were swallowed by the Celestial Sword. The last monster came from Leo's graveyard and was also absorbed by the sword.

(JIGSAW Dragon: ATK: 3400–100–1000 = 2300 / DEF: 3600–100–1000 = 2500)

(Guardian Eatos: ATK: 2800+1000+100+1300 = 5200 / DEF: 2000)

"It's power level! It's over 5000!" - Leo gasped. – "If she attacks my dragon, that means I lose."

Luna however was trying to control her tears. She looked at Leo, and her brother could see she was on the verge of shedding tears. Her voice threatening to crack.

"Forgive me Leo. But I have to do this. I'm sorry." – Luna whispered, crying for real now. Guardian Eatos raised her blade and slashed at the enemy, unleashing a destructive wave of energy. JIGSAW Dragon was immediately consumed by it. But Leo was planning to fall that easily:

"I activate my Trap card: Close Call!" – Leo shouted. – "When I take damage that would lower my LP to 0, I can play this trap so the damage will be cut in half."

(Damage: [5200 – 2300]/2 = 1450)

(Leo LP: 1600 – 1450 = 150)

"He saved himself." – Crow said.

"But he's only got 150 LP left." – Yusei didn't know if he should be happy or nervous about that. Luna felt practically the same as Yusei did.

"I end my turn." – she announced.

"_I saved myself, but it was close…real close. I only have one monster in DEF mode on the field, and there's nothing on my hand that can save me._" – Leo looked at his hand. He Morphtronic Bind, Morphtronic Telescope, Zero Gravity and Pot of Greed. None of those cards could help him. – "_If I summoned my __Morphtronic Telescope__ and could make __Guardian Eatos__ wouldn't ATK it, I could gain some ground._"

"I play my Pot of Greed. So now I can…" – Leo said but was cut short by Jack.

"Now you can draw two new cards. Please, everybody knows that." – Leo ignored the commentary and just drew his two cards: Trap Booster and Huacachina Kon.

"Oh uh." – Leo whispered. He had hoped he wouldn't draw his Earthbound Immortal, just in case he felt tempted to play it. The last thing he wanted was Luna to fight that monster. But the other card seemed a better choice.

"I play my Trap Booster. So now I discard my Zero Gravity in order to play my Morphtronic Bind trap. Now, as long as I have 1 'Morphtronic' monster out, you can't attack me with any lv.4 or higher monster." – Leo said. – "Next, I summon my Morphtronic Telescope. As long as he is in ATK mode, he can strike your LP directly."

(Morphtronic Telescope: ATK: 400 / DEF: 400)

"Now, my monster attack her." – the Telescope strike Luna.

(Luna LP: 1900 – 400 = 1500)

"Oh, and with each direct ATK a duelist takes, my monster gets a 100 ATK points boost." – Leo informed.

(Morphtronic Telescope: ATK: 400 + 100 = 500 / DEF: 400)

"Looks like Leo hasn't given up yet." – Crow commented worriedly.

"_As long as that __Morphtronic Bind__ is on the field, I can't attack with __Guardian Eatos__ or any other strong monster. Plus, his __Telescope__ will just keep taking a bite out of my LP, each turn. And while his __Bluetooth__ is out, I can't activate my __Mirror Force__."_ – Luna thought. Leo grinned:

"I'll say you put up a good fight, but this duel is mine. In 3 turns, you'll lose and join the Dark Signers. Brace yourself for your new fate, sister."

* * *

><p><strong>You liked it? I'm sure you didn't expect Raphael from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series to be Luna and Leo's GREAT-GRANDPA, uh? I hope you liked the surprise.<strong>

**And Leo might be a bit OC on his last line of this chapter, but I wanted him to say something cliffhanger like without seeming to much OC. This was the best I could think of. Next chapter, the final part!**

**Cards I own:**

Morphtronic Trap-Jaw (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000): While it's in ATK mode, you can summon a Machine-type monster with 0 DEF points.

Pay in a Rush (Spell): With this card, you can get a lv. 8 or higher monster from your deck to your hand by paying 2000 LP.

Morphtronic Bluetooth (ATK: 300/DEF: 900): While this monster is in DEF mode, your opponent can't activate any card effects during your turn; namely Quick Spells, Flip Effects or Traps.

Close Call (Trap): When you take damage that would lower your LP to 0, you can activate this trap so the damage will be cut in half."

Morphtronic Telescope (ATK: 400/DEF: 400): As long as it's in ATK mode, you can strike your opponent's LP directly. With each direct attack a duelist gets, it gains 100 extra ATK points.


	5. Heron VS Fairy and Tool

**What if Leo didn't need to win?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't need win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if that led him into becoming a Dark Signer?**

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold** – Author Notes

(in brackets) – Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _– thoughts

**Luna will finally reach through Leo, but will that be enough? One sibling will past to the Netherworld, or not?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heron VS Fairy and Tool<strong>

Rex Goodwin stood proudly at the top of the temple, in his mansion. There, he could see the Heron geoglyph in the sky. Right now, that Leo kid was dueling, and probably his own sister. But it didn't matter, for Rex knew neither Leo nor his brother Roman would win the war against the Signers. In the end, he would be the only winner.

Leo had listened the beginning of his conversation with Roman, before they dueled. But that meant nothing, even if Leo told the Signers he was up to no good. Rex felt the Mark of the Condor on his back burning.

"_Soon, very soon_." – the head of Sector Security mentally told himself.

_With the other Goodwin brother…_

"Looks like Leo is back on his feet, despite the little girl having destroyed his Dark-Synchro monster. Maybe determination and fighting to protect someone you love really does make you stronger. Or maybe been a Dark-Signer is what really improves your dueling skills." – Roman muttered with a smirk. He had sent one of his spiders to spy on the duel.

Luna had destroyed Leo's JIGSAW Dragon and reduced his LP to a mere 150. But now, Leo once again had the upper-hand, by blocking Luna's attacks and hitting her LP directly, each turn. If she didn't do anything, she would lose in 3 turns.

"Perhaps, the Immortals were right about making that rule. If he can at least take down one Signer, it will be worth having him replacing Devack."

_Back with the dueling twins…_

"I don't believe this. Luna just took out Leo's 2nd best monster and put a giant dent on his LP, but he recovered the upper-hand in one turn." – Akiza said. – "The duel I had with Misty wasn't this though and she was fighting for a similar cause."

"Not really, Akiza." – Yusei retorted. – "Misty was fighting to avenge her brother. Leo is fighting to protect his sister. He can still avoid ending up like Misty so that's why is fighting with more heart than she was."

Akiza looked at Yusei intently, admired by his words.

"_He speaks of this like he understands it perfectly. When Yusei duels for his friends, does he duels like he was dueling for a sibling? Does that mean he sees all of his friends as family?"_ – the former-Black Rose wondered.

"_I don't have any card on my hand that can save me. And I can't think of any card-combo on my deck that can help me. I need more time_." – Luna thought as she drew a card and looked at it. – _"This should help_."

"I play my Swords of Revealing Light spell card. So now your monsters can't attack for 3 of your turns." – Luna said, as three giant swords of light appeared over the two Morphtronics.

"So you're trying to buy some time. Suit yourself." – Leo responded, though he frowned a little when she activated the card.

"Next I place one face down. Turn end." – she finished.

"You can't win a duel by stalling, sis. My Telescope may be frozen for more two turns, but this little guy isn't: I summon Morphtronic Monster Truck, in DEF mode. This was one of the cards I used to beat Sayer." – Leo informed.

(Morphtronic Monster Truck: ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0)

"But he won't stick around for long. While he is in DEF mode, I can release him to destroy one Spell on your side of the field and remove it from play. And I think we all know which one."

"Oh, no!" – Luna gasped. Swords of Revealing Light vanished releasing Leo's frozen monsters.

"In return from this ability, you can get one Spell from your Graveyard back to your hand. Plus, I can't attack this turn." – Leo finished. Luna decided to take Cost Down back from her Graveyard. – "Before I end my turn, I play Emergency Provision. Now I discard one Spell card and I gain 1000 LP."

(Leo LP: 150 + 1000 = 1150)

"_Now I'm back where I started. But at least, my __Swords of Revealing Light__ gave one extra turn."_ – Luna mumbled. She looked at her newly recovered Cost Down and at her Guardian Eatos on her field.

"First, I play Cost Down to decrease the level of my Guardian Eatos by 2."

(Guardian Eatos: level = 8 – 2 = 6)

"Next I play my Sunny Pixie. Now I tune my lv. 1 Sunny Pixie with my lv. 6 Guardian Eatos. I Synchro Summon Ancient Fairy Dragon." – the mighty beautiful dragon appeared, roaring majestically. – "And since I used Sunny Pixie to Synchro Summon, my dragon gains 1000 extra ATK points."

(Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK: 2100 + 1000 = 3100 / DEF: 3000)

"Leo, this is the card that you helped me save. While you were fighting Devack, you were giving me strength to fight Zeman." – Luna confessed looking sadly into her brothers black eyes. – "I know you always wanted to protect me, but I never wanted you to do it. I just wanted you to stand by my side."

"Luna, I never wanted this to happen." – Leo confessed, lowering his head. – "But I had no choice. And I'm still trying to protect you. That's why I'm dueling you. I've become a Dark Signer so that I could duel you instead of letting another one of those loonies do it."

"But you are not protecting me. Don't you see?" – Luna whispered in a verge of tears. – "You challenged Devack so I didn't have to duel the Dark Signers and now you're the one trying to defeat me in a Shadow Duel."

"Besides, how can you want me to become a Dark Signer? They are going to destroy the world. Yusei, Akiza and Jack won their duels and the only to deal with is Roman. How can you think there is no hope to win?" – Luna questioned. Leo closed his eyes and shook his head:

"If only you knew how wrong you are." – he answered. But before Luna could retaliate, Crow shouted:

"Don't listen to this wing-nutt, Luna!" – both twins turned to the Blackwing duelist. – "The orphans I was taking care of were like my family. Like younger siblings to me. And I would do everything to protect them. But they would never want me to become some freak Dark Signer just because of them."

Leo frowned while Luna listened to Crow's words. She looked back at her brother and saw in his eyes that he still didn't believe.

"Leo, if you think we're wrong then it's time you ask an old friend you always trusted." – Luna announced. Everybody, mainly Leo, looked at her confused.

"_What old friend is she talking about_?" – Leo wondered. Luna pointed to her face down card, which was turned face up.

"I reveal my Savior Summon Trap. Since I just performed a Synchro Summon this turn, I can use this card to perform another summon of the same type. And when the new summoned monster is destroyed, his ATK are subtracted to my LP, at the end of the turn he is destroyed. Say hello to your old friend Leo. I Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

"What?" – Yusei, Jack and Akiza shouted.

"But…It's my dragon." – Leo stammered, shocked. His favorite monster was looking at him. Leo was inhibited with that look. He wasn't scared, he felt more like…ashamed. Despite Power Tool Dragon couldn't talk, Leo could hear his inner thoughts:

"_Oh, Leo."_ – the mechanical dragon's voice was filled with sadness. – "_What have you done to yourself? You were so blinded by your will to protect Luna that you become the one sent to hurt her._"

"_And don't say there isn't hope to this World. The Dark Signers are almost defeated. There's still hope._" – Ancient Fairy Dragon added. Leo looked at the two dragons, then at Luna. He stood a few seconds looking silently at her, before closing his eyes and lowered his head. When he reopened them, Luna could almost gasp. The black in Leo's eyes surrounding his pupils was white again. He smiled at his sister with his trademark, sheepish goofy smile he always had whenever he did something wrong.

"Leo, is that you?" – Luna asked cautiously.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, Luna." – Leo apologized. Luna began to run towards her brother. She was ready to hug the life out of him, but Leo raised a hand stopping her in the middle of her track.

"Wait, until the duel is over, none of us can get out of here." – Leo said, looking at his geoglyph where they were still stuck inside. – "So this duel has to end."

"What? But Leo…I thought." – Luna said. Leo ignored her and continued:

"And there's only one way to make sure you're the one walking away from this, sis." – Leo raised his right arm, ready to place it over his deck. He was going to forfeit the duel, to save Luna.

"Leo, wait!" – Luna cried out. Leo stopped but not because his sister told him to, but because his Heron Mark shone brighter, threatening to burn his skin. Leo cried out as a great shadow of purple darkness emerged from his mark and deck.

"_**Don't think you can give up that easily. When you're marked by one of my Immortals, you're marked for life.**_" – the great shadow spoke in a echoing demonic voice.

"That's the same thing that was controlling Carly." – Jack shouted.

"Leave my brother alone!" – Luna shouted.

"_**I shall leave him alone. Once I use him to defeat you, he will be alone.**_" – the King of the Netherworld said, disappearing. Leo reopened his eyes. This time, his eyes and face tattoo were glowing with a light purple glow. Leo's veins were dilated and he was smirking, giving him a lunatic appearance.

"Leo?" – Luna asked, scared.

"**Wrong, Signer.**" – Leo responded, his voice was accompanied by the voice of the King. – "**It's time I summon the creature that mortal was keeping away from you. I play a Spell known as ****Pick and Trade****. Now I can tray one Spell or Trap Card on the field for a Trap or Spell Card on my deck. So I'll dump that ****Morphtronic Bind**** to play my Field Spell, ****Morphtronic Factory****.**"

"_He's using a Field Spell…and I think I know why._" – Luna thought, scared.

"Oh, no. He's gonna do it." – Yusei looked at the three non-signers in the audience. – "Crow, Trudge and Mina, stay with us!"

"**Don't worry, Yusei. My Earthbound Immortal does not feed off human spirits.** **Now I release these two pitiful wannabe monsters**" – Leo's Morphtronic Bluetooth and Morphtronic Telescope were transformed into two orbs of colorful light, which joined together forming an Earthbound heart which began to absorb the shadows around and Duel Monster Spirits. – "**I summon ****Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon****!**"

The heart exploded and a humming giant heron with white lines and a white aura appeared, behind Leo.

"Wow, now that's BIG bird. It's even bigger up close." – Crow commented, looking at Huacachina Kon.

(Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon: ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2300)

"**And don't forget my beast can't be targeted by any Spells, Traps or Monsters. But lucky for you, the use of my ****Pick and Trade**** card prevents me from attacking this turn. But I can use this.**" – Leo showed a Spell card with the picture of Asla Piscu. – "**I play my ****Earthbound Whirlwind****. Since ****Huacachina Kon**** is out, I can destroy all of your Spells and Traps.**"

From the card, a whirlwind appeared and ravaged Luna's face down Mirror Force.

"**Your move, Signer.**"

"_Oh, no. I was counting Leo didn't had that monster."_ – Luna thought.

"_Don't let despair cloud your mind, Luna. Remember I'm with you._" – Ancient Fairy Dragon spoke.

"_And I'm with you too. I'll help you set Leo free from the Dark Signers._" – Power Tool Dragon supported.

"But, if I win…Leo will…" – Luna could barely end the sentence, knowing what would happen to her brother should she won.

"_Luna…please, you've gotta win._" – a boy's voice pleaded.

"Leo?" – Luna questioned.

"_Yeah"_ – the voice whispered in her mind. – "_Please do it…for me._"

Luna closed her eyes to stop the tears from come out and looked at her possessed brother.

"I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability. Now I can get one equip spell to my hand." – she said. Then her mark started to burn.

"What is this?" – her deck selected a random Equip Spell. The selected card was glowing with a golden light. Luna took it and finally knew what to do. – "And I'll use it right away. It's one of my brother's cards. I equip Power Tool Dragon with Rocket Pilder. Next, I use my Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability."

Power Tool Dragon's right arm received a giant rocket, while Ancient Fairy Dragon began to glow.

"**What?**" – Leo asked, surprised.

"Earthbound Immortals are powerful, but they all have the same weakness: with no Field Spell, they lose their abilities." – Luna smiled. – "Once per turn, Ancient Fairy Dragon can remove from play one Field Spell. And now I remove your Morphtronic Factory!"

"**Oh, no!**" – Leo shouted as the factory around them disappeared.

"Now, Huacachina Kon can be targeted by monsters. So I'll attack him with my Power Tool Dragon." – Luna commended. The robotic dragon collided with the Immortal and was destroyed.

"**You fool, you only got your equip destroyed and your LP hit.**" – Leo taunted.

(Luna LP: 1500 – (2700 – 2000) = 800)

"And that was the point. Since I just sent Rocket Pilder to the graveyard, its effect activates." – Luna said. – "Take a closer look at your Huacachina Kon."

(Earthbound Immortal Huacachina Kon: ATK: 2700 – 2000 = 700 / DEF: 2300)

"**My monster!**" – Leo cried out, angered.

"And now, it's time for my Ancient Fairy Dragon to end what Power Tool began. Attack!" – the female blue dragon's wings enlightened and fired a blinding colorful light, erasing Huacachina Kon from existence, while he was chirping in pain.

(Leo LP: 1150 – (3100 – 700) = 0)

"Leo!" – Luna ran to her downed brother, as the geoglyph disappeared and the Duel Spirits were released. She shook him, trying o wake him up. – "Say something, please!"

"Something please." – Leo joked, opening his eyes hardly.

"Leo!" – Luna cried out in joy, hugging him with a rib cracking hug. – "You're back!"

"Yeah, but I'll be gone in no time." – Leo whispered solemnly. Luna looked at him and gasped; Leo was turning into ash. That was the fate of any Dark Signer who lost a Shadow Duel.

"No…please don't go." – Luna begged, shedding tears. The others approached the twins.

"There's something you guys need to know. It's Goodwin. He's up to something with Roman." – Leo spoke.

"What do you mean?" – Yusei asked.

"When I set out to look for Sayer, Goodwin showed up and dueled Roman. Goodwin said something about keeping a promise to Roman for the last 17 years." – Leo said, as his body began to disappear. – "Yusei…guys…take care of Luna."

Leo vanished, leaving a crying girl and several mourning friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! The fict is ALMOST finished. Now only the epilogue remains to be written. And please don't flame me about Leo dying. Maybe I'll bring him back. Maybe…<strong>

**About the card ****Rocket Pilder****, I was already making a **_**Deus Ex Machina**_** when Luna summoned ****Power Tool Dragon****, so I put the Crimson Dragon to give her the card she needed. That way, this chapter wouldn't look so 'just-made-it-up'.**

**Cards I own:**

Savior Summon: (Trap) After you made a non-Normal Summon this turn, you can perform another Summon of the same type, without Tributing any monsters. When the monster summoned by this card is destroyed, its ATK is subtracted from your LP, in your End Phase.

Pick and Trade: (Spell) You can replace a Trap or Spell card on your field with a Spell or Trap card on your deck or hand. Your Battle Phase is skipped this turn.

Morphtronic Monster Truck (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 0) – While in DEF mode, you can tribute this monster to remove from play one Spell card your opponent controls. Your opponent gets one Spell card from their graveyard to their hand and your Battle Phase is skipped this turn.


	6. Epilogue

**What if Leo didn't need to win?**

**Set in Episode 50. What if Leo didn't need win to protect Luna? What if Luna had just a little late, but not too late? What if Leo learnt there was another way? What if that led him into becoming a Dark Signer?**

Underlined_ – _Cards' names

**Bold** – Author Notes

(in brackets) – Life, ATK or DEF points

_Italic _– thoughts

**The final chapter. This one is just to give a happy ending to the story. I would like to appreciate all of my readers, such as ****Aldamonburst****, ****YugiohObsessed****, ****KaliAnn****, ****Bradon Graham 88****, ****decode9****, ****FanficFemale****, ****RedDragonforce 1****. And, I have a reply to the anonymous reader ****Shardwing52****'s review on chapter 5. That may not have sounded like Luna to you, but I wanted her to mean that she didn't need Leo protection, anymore. She had become a strong duelist. Besides, it was Leo's obsession to defend Luna that made him accept the path of the Dark Signers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Epilogue<strong>

Leo's eyes felt heavy. He could barely open them. However his all body and spirits felt different. He felt calm and peaceful; something Leo wasn't very used to be. Despite been unable to see his surroundings, he knew he was lying down.

He heard some voices. Two, no three. Three male voices. Leo tried to open his left eye to see what was going on. Only then he learnt he was in…out of space? However, he could breath and wasn't freezing to death. Was he dead?

He heard the voices again. One of them, sounded old and glad said:

"You were right, Yusei. Deep down inside I was still honoring my brother's memory." – that voice, sounded like Goodwin. He was talking to Yusei? Leo tried to open his eye a bit more. He saw Misty, Carly and Kalin all of them out cold. The three people talking hadn't noticed he had awakened. He recognized Yusei, Goodwin and the third man seemed like Roman, though he was different.

"Where are we?" – Yusei asked.

"In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace. And it's all thanks to you." – Goodwin said, smiling. The man closed his eyes and smiled. – "The bonds we form really are all that matter in life."

Leo listened to those words, before he dozed off again.

_Later…_

"Check it out, guys." – Akiza showed the picture of Misty. – "I got a postcard from Misty, the other day. As usual, she's busy as ever."

Mina, Akiza and Luna were at a coffee, in Neo Domino City. Since Majestic Star Dragon saved the city, all the former-Dark Signers had returned, except the Goodwin brothers. Yusei, Jack and Crow were nowhere to be found. Leo's and Carly's whereabouts were also unknown.

"Anyone has seen Leo?" – Luna asked, concerned. – "And Yusei, Jack and Crow?"

"No and I search everywhere." – Trudge said. He had just joined the scene.

"WHAT?" – two voices, one young female and another younger male shouted. An old man, close by pulled off his face, or rather, _her mask_, revealing to be Carly Carmine. Leo just showed up right around a corner. It seemed like both had been eavesdropping.

"How am I supposed to write my story, if they're not around?" – the frustrated Ex-Dark Signer reporter said, holding a writing pad and a pen. – "All of this Signer story is my ticket to a major scoop!"

"And I want Yusei to see my new moves. I've been practicing." – Leo pouted, reading his deck and Duel Disk.

"Leo!" – Luna shouted and ran to her brother, hugging him with all bit of strength she had.

"Luna…air!" – Leo begged. Who knew his sister could be so strong? Luna let him go, her eyes crying of joy. Leo smiled at her. They joined the grownups talking.

"Why don't you just interview yourself? You were there." – Trudge suggested.

"I'll tell you why. 'Cause I don't remember a second out of the all thing. It's so frustrating!" – Carly growled, breaking the pen in two.

"On the bright side" – Akiza smiled, glaring at Carly and then at Leo. – "Both you and Leo got your brains back and you're stealing souls like a couple of scary Dark Signers."

"We were Dark Signers!" – both Leo and Carly shouted, making the whole group fall into laughs.

_**THE END**_


End file.
